Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for purifying first-stage drainage effluents from dry croplands.
Description of the Related Art
Drainage ditches are widely used in dry croplands. However, conventional drainage ditches leave much to be desired. First, the ditches poorly control the groundwater level of the fields; and second, the drainage water contains high concentration of pollutants such as silt, nitrogen, phosphorus, pesticide and organic compounds, which tend to accumulate in the ditches.